


Wearing Something Sheer Works

by MA2020



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA2020/pseuds/MA2020
Summary: Getting stuck in the office elevator muddles the fine line Grace and Karen are treading between friendship and something more.
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Wearing Something Sheer Works

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is set during Season 4 Episode 11  
> “Stakin’ Care of Business” ...
> 
> An office space becomes available on Grace Adler Designs’ floor. Grace is determined to acquire that office space for her business ... After having been rejected by the bank for a business loan, Grace has no choice but to turn to Karen for help. Karen demands for Grace to make a presentation and to wear something sheer for their meeting ... After the presentation, Karen shoots down Grace’s business proposal without giving an explanation and tries to leave for lunch. She gets herself stuck in the office elevator. Instead of pushing the reset button to let Karen out, Grace teaches Karen a lesson. She leaves Karen in there to suffer, leaving for a couple of hours to watch a movie ... When Grace returns, she manages to draw out Karen’s true reason for rejecting her presentation. Karen not only gives a long, complicated explanation, displaying her vast knowledge of business complexities, Karen also grudgingly reveals that she would rather be thought of as mean, than crush one of Grace’s dreams. Grace is touched by Karen’s explanation and lets Karen out the elevator. Karen pretends to ask Grace for a hug, then catches Grace off guard, throwing Grace into the elevator, quickly pushing the elevator button to lock Grace in. As Karen smugly leaves, sashaying her hips and swinging her handbag in one arm, she informs her boss that she will give her a couple of hours to think about what she did to Karen. Grace is shocked, holding onto the elevator’s wooden slats, as she watches Karen leave ...

A couple of hours later, twilight filters through the windows, casting a diffused pinkish glow into Grace’s office.

Grace is morosely seated on the elevator floor, her back against one of the walls. She has tried to make herself more comfortable, taking off her shoes and flinging them to the other side of the elevator, out of frustration. Her restless mind keeps going over what happened between her and Karen earlier.

She’s in two minds about the whole thing. How can Karen be so vindictive, yet so sweet, both at the same time.

Grace shakes her head, her mind boggled by how Karen is, not making sense of any of it.

The door handle to her office jiggles and she hears Karen enter. Grace hurriedly stands up and walks over to the elevator door, trying vainly to come up with explanations that may convince Karen to finally let her out.

Karen enters the office, sashaying her hips, handbag expertly swinging on her lower arm.

“Have ya thought about what you did to me yet?” Karen says by way of greeting, standing in front of Grace, her gaze pointedly zeroing in on Grace’s eyes, aiming to stare her down.

Grace doesn’t know what to answer. Being caged inside the elevator the last couple of hours has not helped clear her mind. She mentally whacks her forehead with her palm, trying to decide how to answer Karen. Outwardly, Karen only sees Grace cutely scrunch up her face, in concentration.

Finally, Grace, true to form, chooses to say what is most honest, what is most true.

“Yes. Yes, I have.” Grace relents.

“Look, Karen. I’m sorry I locked you up in here to go watch a movie. And I’m sorry I wasn’t perceptive enough to pierce through your Cruella persona; your callous, dismissive behavior towards me earlier. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were just trying to spare my feelings by rejecting my proposal outright, and by trying to walk out on me faster than Jack goes through his boyfriends.”

“Whut?! Whuh?! Huh?!” Karen is caught off guard, very much surprised and suddenly confused, by Grace’s honesty and willingness to take responsibility for it all, despite Karen’s obvious meanness towards her.

“Huh?!” Karen’s brows are furrowed, her lower jaw dropping incredulously. This was so easy.

Karen eyes Grace suspiciously. Hundreds of years living on this earth has trained her never to trust anyone. But she has always known Grace to be different. Karen reaches carefully for the elevator reset button.

“Okay ...” Karen says cautiously. “ I’mma letting you out now, Grace. Being cooped up in there is making you spew out a lot of crazy talk.”

As the elevator door goes up, Grace and Karen eye each other. Grace is looking at Karen, her smile genuine, her eyes visibly softening, at watching Karen struggle with Grace’s obvious kindness and generosity. Grace can’t decide if she wants to hug Karen, or play with her by throwing her back into the elevator.

Karen’s eyes are laser focused on Grace. On alert, Karen is sharply watching Grace’s limbs, just in case Grace tries to do anything funny.

Karen is ready for anything Grace throws her way. She is, after all, well versed in the ancient art of Karate. Or was it Tai Chi? Whatever. 

Karen isn’t prepared for the one action Grace chooses to do next.

Grace takes one step to close the distance between them, and takes Karen into her arms. Gratitude for Karen washes over Grace, as the redhead realizes that Karen was truly watching out for her and her business. 

Grace’s warmth connects with Karen, instantly making Karen’s insides fuzzy. Helpless to stop it, she feels herself letting her guard down, as her arms slowly go around Grace’s waist. She sighs to herself. 

She loves how Grace is. Grace makes everything so easy.

As Karen feels Grace’s head rest against her shoulder, she allows herself to hug Grace back, reciprocating the redhead’s show of affection. 

As they break the hug, arms still wrapped loosely around each other, their eyes meet and something shifts in the atmosphere. 

As if drawn by magnets, in slow motion, both allow their heads to move closer to each other, their lips connecting for a much-too-long, awaited kiss ... Sparks fly the second their lips connect. Both brace themselves at the intensity of the connection their lips have awoken.

Grace is melting in Karen’s arms. Her knees feel as if they are about to give way. 

Karen’s head is exploding at finally being allowed to kiss Grace, and to having Grace voluntarily kiss her back. As she senses Grace’s knees about to buckle, Karen’s body urgently, forcefully pushes into Grace’s, sending them both tumbling into the elevator.

Grace is thrown backwards, her arms flailing, her back crashing against the elevator wall behind her.

As Karen reclaims Grace’s lips hungrily, Karen’s hands go up, automatically pinning Grace’s upper arms against the wall, as if expertly holding down prey.

Grace can’t think. She shuts her eyes, a low groan coming from her throat. She loves the feel of Karen’s lips on hers, magnified by Karen’s hands forcefully pinning her against the elevator wall. Grace tries to steady the sudden dizziness in her head, as she feels her body rapidly melting into Karen’s. 

Karen smiles against Grace’s lips. Her perfectly shaped eyes take on a darkly, predatory gleam as she continues to kiss Grace’s perfectly shaped mouth. She can feel Grace’s body against hers, sensing that Grace is very much willing to go wherever Karen wants to take her.

Karen’s lips continue to repeatedly dive into Grace’s parted lips. She finally lets go of Grace’s upper arms, dragging her hands down her waist, sliding down her hips, to grab Grace’s ass and roughly pulls Grace into her. Grace groans, helplessly receiving Karen’s tongue into her mouth, loving the feeling of being roughly held against Karen, her arms urgently wrapping around Karen’s waist, drawing the dark haired woman as close as she can to her.

With a sly smile playing on Karen’s lips, her kisses lazily travel over Grace’s skin, coming to rest beneath Grace’s ear. 

Grace’s scent is making Karen fall deeper into Grace’s spell.

Karen’s lips travel lower, to Grace’s throat, and she starts to nip and suck its sensitive skin. Grace tilts her head back as she feels Karen’s mouth on her neck, getting lost in the feeling Karen’s lips and tongue are creating. 

Karen’s hands achingly move to unclasp Grace’s slacks, roughly pulling them down mid thigh together with her underwear.

Grace’s legs part automatically. Well, as far as she can part them, given that her slacks are bunched up around mid thigh. Grace is painfully anticipating Karen’s touch.

Karen slips her hand in between Grace’s thighs and lets her fingers slowly trace the sides of Grace’s opening, repeatedly caressing, feeling the wetness that has spilled there, ignoring Grace’s hips that have started to thrust towards her hand, desperate to come into contact with Karen.

Karen’s smile against Grace’s skin turn devious. She likes how much Grace wants her.

Grace’s voice is hoarse as she tries to whisper, Karen’s lips still at the base of her throat.

“Karen? Please ...”

Karen relents and lets her fingers slowly drag once, over Grace’s wet, swollen clit, moving further into Grace, to lightly trace the opening of Grace’s wetness.

Grace’s breath catches in her throat. Grace knows that Karen is aware just how turned on Grace is already. 

Grace’s hands desperately cup either side of Karen’s face, pulling Karen’s lips up to hers, as she pants heavily, plunging her tongue into Karen’s mouth, desperate to communicate her need to Karen. 

As Karen receives the onslaught of Grace’s tongue and desperate kisses, Karen drives her fingers into Grace’s wetness, involuntarily groaning against Grace’s mouth as she feels her fingers slide deeply, effortlessly into Grace. She feels Grace’s knees buckle the second she enters Grace. Karen’s body slams into Grace, effectively pinning Grace against the elevator wall, to prevent Grace’s knees from giving way. Karen’s hips thrust urgently into Grace’s, as she repeatedly enters Grace.

Grace desperately holds on to Karen, agonizingly gyrating against Karen’s touch. Their half open lips are lightly pressed against each other, their breaths mingling, their scents intensifying the urgency between them.

Grace’s frenzied movements become more urgent, the longing inside her becoming unbearable. Karen nips Grace’s lower lip between her teeth, tugging gently, relentlessly teasing, as she feels Grace begin to climax. Grace lets out an overwhelmingly pained, drawn out groan as she explodes against Karen’s touch, barely able to breathe from the intensity of her climax.

As Grace’s heaving breath begins to diminish, Karen withdraws her fingers and pulls up Grace’s slacks, back up her waist. She wraps her arms around Grace, and lightly kisses Grace’s slightly bruised, half open lips. Grace tiredly kisses Karen back, her arms going around Karen’s waist to pull the dark haired woman as close as she can, into her arms.

As their lips part, Grace is unaware just how beautiful she looks in the afterglow. Karen sees it clearly though, and her heart melts at the sight of Grace.

Grace softly whispers, 

“Maybe next time, I’ll lock you up in my bedroom.” Grace says, giving Karen a soft, sweet smile. 

Karen, wanting to be cheeky, answers:

“8 pm later ok with you? Wear something sheer.”

They both erupt into giggles at Karen’s words. After the giggles dissipate though, as they look into each other’s eyes, their heads slowly lean in, letting their lips softly connect for another long, lingering kiss. Their arms tighten around each other, as if both are refusing to let go of what they just shared.


End file.
